The Black Heart
by the snow shadow
Summary: After the fall of the legion, Azeroth rests and recovers as heros fade into the annuals of history. The world knows peace for a time even if it is bound by spider threads. The Darkness though does not sleep, daemons do not rest, and forces beyond the minds mortal men. A child is born with the blood of the light and the dark. What fate will he play, savior or catalyst to the dark
1. Prologue part 1

"Fear not my brothers, I feel the light, its warm embrace, guiding us." A paladin called over the company of marching feet. There were twenty footman accompanied by three clerics, and led by the young paladin Gavier Ringforge. He was a man of his twenty second year of life, finely combed hair the rich color of gold and his eyes a fiery amber. He was pale figure, thinner in stature than most of the soldiers that accompanied him, but the light gave him the strength he needed.

The land the traversed were hollow and grey, burned, salted and bathed in blood by a war band of daemons. The sky had been torn asunder into a scar that might never fully be heal. The sky was now a maelstrom of green and horrid fire, a tear between the world and the twisting nether. The daemons had appeared in Westfall so suddenly and spread forth as if locusts. The people were right to fear what was happening with so many heroes lost after the great war against the legion even if it was years ago. So much of Westfall had fallen before a defense could be properly mounted.

"Some say the broken and lost remnants of the burning legion are returning," Cleric Vaneer murmured quietly to Gavier, He did not dare speak louder lest he might weaken the resolve of other men. "That there is some rift from which the enter. With so many gone, how will the world stand against them. How much can a shard do?"

"We banished the legion twice from this world, and if they dared to return to this world again, they will feel the might of the light once again." Gavier said his soft spoken voice had hidden layer of iron and steel like resolve. He knew whatever was to come he would stand in the defense of this world. Doubts were feasting in his mind, despite all his words.

Gavier worried at these events and what could be causing them. Stormwind and Westfall were doing all that they could to stem this demonic tide, its numerous heroes were standing as a bulwark. This battle would need to find an end quickly though as men and women were tiring, but more importantly fingers were being pointed. Warlocks of both sides were being blamed. Their kind converging together in the hidden halls of their order, their coven as they felt rejected by their land.

In some ways this was helpful as they were fighting harder than others to prove innocence and it was not poking at the fragile peace between Alliance and Horde by utterly removing themselves. It was causing the warlocks to become as the death knights, separated from the rest of the world. Which was to no one's comforts and in fact only fueled suspicion of their involvement. A cycle of sorts from which none escaped.

There was small fighting between the sub factions, one could never separate paladins and undead from their endless wars, but there had be no great fighting since the purge of Gilneas and the battle of Southshore to retake those lost lands after the great war. They had found another peace after each was so weakened.

Shaking his mind from politics, he focused on the task at hand. Gravier and his company of soldiers had been tasked to search an area of Westfall that while at the heart of this demonic incursion, scouts found it empty. If the sources of these incursions had a heart, they hoped the black heart laid in this heart of the storm

"Fel stalkers!" The cry came suddenly from one of the men. "They are coming from the west" The small company turned their heads to see the setting sun. Sprinting in the tall grasses the demons were almost invisible, they hungered. With no magi nearby they would have to be quench their thirst with blood.

"Form a ring, we can not be flanked by these demons" Gavier commanded in an instant. This was no time for hesitation lest they were surrounded. To their credit the soldiers formed the circle despite their nerves, with the clerics falling to the center. "The light bless you all, for it will protect you so long as you hold it in your hearts" The paladin could feel the light caressing him, his hands glowing brightly. "Think of those that you love and know that you fight for them. Know that you fight for Stormwind." Gavier raised his hammer with a roar, his warhammer flashing the holy light. The light spread forth from him, showering those about him with golden lights that trickled the flesh and rejuvenated the body.

The fel stalkers hit them moments later, The hellish beasts struck without mercy,and Gavier gave none in returns. His hammer smashing one out of the air as it lunged at him, the blow smashing into a mouth full of razor like teeth. Its skull cracked and the blessed weaponed burning its insides before it was sent spiraling off to the side. Another took the opportunity to strike, its jaws clenching down on his arm. Gavier's gauntlet saved his arm from the initial bite but the creature's teeth began to sink into the steel, renting and tearing it apart slowly with unnatural strength.

Gavier growled as he dropped his hammer and began to pry open the mouth of fel beast. It fought with a horrid resolve, its six flailing feet ripping cloth and scratching plate, yet the paladin pulled its jaw apart. With a heave the fel beast's jaw was ripped out of place with a splatter of dark green ichor. Grabbing his hammer, Gavier resumed the assault. the creature's head was smashed into a sickly green pulp. It slowly began to began to shake as its body reacted to the last signals its mind could have given and then slumped over in defeat.

It was not long before the rest of the dozen fel beasts had been felled. They had been starved of magic and their feral nature blindly lead the daemons to their fall. One although remained, it had turned and ran leaving only a trail to be followed. The clerics slowly began to heal those that were injured, some would need to be evacuated back to the capital and already the clerics were helping them getting back to their feet. .

Vaneer went to Gavier for a moment and requested his arm, yet besides minor bleeding there was little that could be done. Vaneer slowly untied the strings binding Gavier's bracers. "pits of hell," Gavier cursed as he pulled off his gauntlet, metal being pulled from his skin. "Hmmm," Gavier bit his lip and groaned in pain as slivers of metal slid free, "where do you think, that beast is heading."

Vaneer looked in the general direction of where the creature had ran, "I could not say, perhaps to locate more of it's infernal kin, or lick its wounds." Vaneer closed his eyes and began to pray, he could feel himself being smothered in a warm, loving, sensation.A gentle light streamed from the cleric's hand, Gavier's flesh knitting itself back together and the pain fading. Given time even the scars would have faded, yet they had more important matters to attend to. He could only grunt in pain as he flexed his fingers

Vaneer Grisonn was a simple man. A face of well bred sharp features. The noblest of men whom had taken an affinity to the light. Many had a fondness for him as even in the dullest of conversations or stories he could keep a smile. It had some time in his youth earned him the apt title of "grin it" a moniker which stuck with him until this very day. While distress was clear in his voice even now he afforded himself and others the reassurance of a smirk.

"Well, I would see it followed." Gavier slowly began to flex his fingers, they were stiff and numb, before taking up his hammer once again. "See to it that the injured are taken care of, and those who can still fight might be able will accompany me."

"Lord Ringforge you would chase such a creature?" Vaneer questioned the priest, less than enthusiastic at the idea of chasing something that could very easily tear him or other apart.

"To its nest or it's brethren, come hell or high whatever and what ever else they might bring. Demons, bestial ones such as these especial, are not creatures to run. I intend to find out where and what it is running too, perhaps even why," Gavier turned and with a sudden bark he called, "Zennia come and see if you can reath this beasts trail."

"Yes my lord," The footman broke from rank and limped over to her commander. Gavier nodded as the girl went to work. She had been been a local hunter of the area and part of Westfall's main defenses. Gavier assured a number of Westfall citizen's donned the Stormwind color's for this mission and would put them to use. "The tracks are heading south by southwest my lord."

"Do you think we will be able to follow the creature through the land?" The Paladin asked looking down and then across the almost savanna like terrain. If it could still be remotely called that with it all dying

"The ground is dry and the tracks are weak, but so long as the wind does not pick up into some bastard of a storm we should be able" the hunter assured with the utmost confidence in her skill.

"Lead the way than Zennia." The paladin waved his armor clad hand in the direction of the brush that the fel beast had run off in the direction too. Two straight hours worth worth of tracking continued throughout the day once the company actually began its search. The tracks ended lead to a cabin. At first they had merely thought the creature had pasted the home, yet the smell of rank ichor spilled out over them, carried forth by the air, gave them doubts. The broken door and tracks leading into the home confirmed all their suspicion. Gavier had most of the men stand back to lest their be some kind of trap.

The company took up the march once again, it was slower though than their patrol. Gavier noted a new caution in the eyes of the men. Too many felt that they might be marching on into a death trap, and it was more than possible that they were, yet they could also be able to purge the

The footman approached the burnt cabin with the young paladin, the very air felt unnatural, not corrupt and yet not pure. It was trapped in some flux between the two of them. A flux between the holy and unholy, Gravier could feel it in his blood as his power waxed and waned. "Are you sure that it is wise to go in there alone."

"If I thought it wise, I would not have had you follow me in hopes you might convince me otherwise." Paladin Gravier admitted to the fear indirectly. He knew full well that the creature could snap its jaws upon his neck the very second he pasted into the room. The people though would not accept anything less than his utter commitment even in the face of death. "Until I have returned tell, cleric Grisson that command falls to him, if i do not return, send for the might of Stormwind and see this place burned." With those final words Gavier worked his way to the home.

The cabin was old and yet still in good condition. The air was choked and disgusting, the smell of ash and blood filled his nostrils. It was sickening and turned the guts upside down upon itself. He slowly began to work his way from room to room. It was a small and sweet home, a perfect place for a family to be raised. The walls were dressed in relics and weapons that made it clear that the occupant or occupants had a long life of great achievements. Some weapons were even from the great war against the legion.

It was not long before he found that the cabin was larger than it appear. A latch door rested on the ground of the kitchen. He pulled it open and the paladin had to pull himself away as the smell of vital and gore. Taking one final breath of clean hair Gavier began his descent. It was dark as clouded new moon night. Several small lanterns adorned the sides of the room. Working his way around Gavier lit them and revealed what was in the room.

Several bodies lay among the first room of the basement. They looked as if they had been torn to shreds by claws, their bodies. Some laid 'intact' though with only their chests or heads caved in and charred as if caught aflame. A rather large pool of blood rested near the center of the room, a trail breaking off from it. It had two types of blood it, red like fire and blue like the sky. The ichor path leading to doorway to another part of this cellar. There were a dozen bodies upon the grounds, their had been a fight here.

They were dressed in dark robes adorned in a black metal. He walked to one of the less deformed of the corpses to see if he might find any indication of who they were, but he found no emblem. With a curious handed, Gavier moved a to touch the metal, yet as he drew close to he could hear the sounds of something. It was as if the very world was holding its breath and whispering to him. Ge drew his hand back knowing it was better not to touch the metal. Catching the sight of a small bulge in the assailant's pocket. Gavier with a careful hand pulled out a small bundle of papers.

He unfurled the paper and began to read and yet it was filled with metaphors and symbolism and the words of a language he did not know. He pocketed the small pit of paper with a sigh. It would be the scholars of the church to decode that. Finding much the same in the others, the paladin to the door the trail of blood lead to. His a sigh he pulled open the door. The trail of blood lead forward right into another door. Seeing nothing in immediate view he took a step in.

"Fade!" The echoing sound roared off to his Gavier's side as he was knocked about. He did not know what had hit him until he crashed onto a table. The wood splintering under his weight and the force he was thrown with. His side burning in pain.

* * *

I decided to write this after playing the demo of wow and really liking it. I created numerous different characters in my head and I am started looking more into the lore for a while now. I have looked into the lore for a while cause I am a lore nerd. So I thought to create this story with all the lore I know. Well it was more I just started writing it and suddenly had a few thousand words. I thought of a much larger story but I am just going to give the beginning sections and see how you all like it. so please read and review.

I will as I only know so much and for artistic reasons might play a little bit with the lore from ether not knowing or just trying to make a small detail of what I want.

Check out my main stories on fictionpress, it is the channel with the same name and my main story Trials of the Witch Hunter


	2. Prologue part 2

That was not the worst of it though, as his body screamed with a thousand phantom pains from his memories that were roused in his mind. He felt old and buried memories trying to force their way to the surface as well, memories he wished were gone. Gavier closed his eyes and began to whisper to themselves, "I will trust in the light, and be free of the dark" he simply repeated to himself again and again. The memories fading as he pushed them away.

A hulking form of pure darkness was staring down upon eyes burning with the essence of the void. A voidwalker standing two heads taller than the normal man. Its form bulking and furious that could crush a normal man in an instant. There was a thin unnatural light hanging about it that defined its form. It had a look in its eyes unlike the other demons that had been seen, it did not seem to be an aimless creature nor did it seem to have any anger. It seemed to have the look of a paladin, devotion burned in those terrible eyes." Leave now or die." It roared in it's hollow voice.

"Not while you stand as a threat to our people." The paladin raised from the shattered table, using his hammer to push himself up. "We once fought against your kind who tried to burn our world. I vowed to give up my own life before I saw another's taken." He throw himself forward without another word, he threw his weight into the swing. His heart beating with a fury as he drove at the creature his steel against bracers.

The metal clanging as the two began. The beast was slow and lumbering, yet it had great strength compared to man. Gavier had speed and the light, the creature's body burning as Gavier's hammer radiated light. It swung its lumbering arms at his head, with a hollow and angered growl. Ducking below the swing, the paladin jammed the hammer into the creature's side.

With a pained roar, the voidwalker pushed barreled its weight into the paladin to push the mortal back several feet. Gavier skidded on the metal soles of his boots before. tumbling to the ground, his hammer skimming across the wooden floor, leaving him unarmed. The voidwalker could have struck him down in that moment and yet it had restrained itself. Its bracers had been cracked, Gravier noted. A black ethereal essence spilling from them, as if the creature was bleeding.

"You are a protector? Pure of heart?" The simple creature skimmed away as the palladian raised his hand calling upon the light to smite his foe, yet he stopped himself puzzled at the actions of the void creature.

"Yes" Gavier stopped though, that was wrong, "no, actual. I am a man like other, there is dark as there is light." Gavier began to mumble a prayer as he reached for his mace, feeling the light rise forth from his heart, his mace beginning to glow.

He could charge at back of the enemy, just had to get to his feet, yet he dropped his weapon as he looked upon what the voidwalker was guarding. There were a number of bodies among them all dressed in dark icons and runes they looked as if they had been trying to enter the next room. Two rested inside the rooms. A human man and a draenei women who seemed as if they have been fighting. They here holding something though in a stygian embrace

Taking a few moments to push himself to his feet, Gavier moved to A stave in the hands of the man and a warmaul in the hands of the women. A little symbol flickering over her forehead. It was fading though unable to sustain itself. They had both been bleeding, now nothing was left of them.

There laying admits all the ash and devastation lay life, a single life surrounded by the daemonic. He has soft feature and yet you could see some hints of both his origins The voidwalker was a not an attacker but a guardian for a child. The realization came as quite a shock to the paladian. To think such fouls creatures could care for something.

A darkness swirled around the babe. They were black winds, spectral images of horns and wings sprouted invisible from the child. Runes and symbol were burned an effervescent green upon the child's skin. "So much darkness." Gavier felt his mace fall from his hands, the light fading from the metal as confusion took hold. He found his feet carrying him to the sight, without thought of danger

The voidwalker did not strike the paladin though in this moment. It simply moved silently towards the babe and shifted to the side. The voidwalker growing smaller and began to gently stroke stroke the babe's head of hair. The child did not despair of at the creature's touch like any normal mortal, it only smiled and laughed.

Another child rested there, yet it was far from human, nor draenei. She was a demon. A entity what was once called a sayaad, a light pink skin, wings, horns, hooves, and a short curly tail.

Gavier looked in almost awe at the two. One was seething in the blighted darkness and the other was a succubus. The child had the powers of the of the fel shadows , yet for them to manifest so young. One would think it was impossible.

Gavier took a step forward towards the two children. A desire to look at them pulling him closer. He stepped forward slowly, he focus always shifting the the demonic entity pulling themselves into existence. He showed no fear though for he knew it could be his death, he walked forward with what he hoped appeared to be reserved respect.

The paladin looked at around at the demons that were beginning to form out the very shadows, they seemed to slither out if the black as a snake slithers from its skin. He had to stay calm, if they had not killed him yet, then he doubted that was the intention of these creatures.

The demons looked at the paladin with soulless eyes. Each creature backed away from him as if to let him forward and then closed away the path behind him. All but one did not let foward the paladin. The voidwalker stood as a sentinel,the creature merely twisted its ethereal form when it sought to inspect Gavier. It's soulless eyes looked over the paladin as if judging Gavier. What the voidwalker was looking for was know, yet soon enough it seemed to find that which it sought and moved from Gavier's path, leaving the two swaddled infants alone. It was a subtle invite in some ways for the lightbringer.

Gavier went down upon his knee and watched the children, he extend a hand forward as the dark magic gnawed as his flesh through his holy armor. He could feel his flesh of his unarmored hand almost burning away in invisible fires,"spirit of the light!" He cursed as he felt fel toxins course through his blood until his hand gently stroked the cheek of the boy. It was in this moment Gavier could truly feel another force working through him and the child. He closed his eyes and began to pray. The shadows seemed to fall away and fall back into the boy. Horns and wings were fading into nothing, while glyphs tattooing his skin slowly seemed to curl away from his body. The air and energies within it seemed to change, there was no darkness to it anymore, just the power of two opposing forces.

"Will you guard the child?" The voidwalker whispered towards Gavier. The fel beasts and demons began to fade from the world, what gave them power to manifest was now drawing them back to the twisted neither.

"Who are you spirit," Gavier could not help but look towards the children. Perhaps it was his oaths or memories of a lost love, but Gavier felt a warmth in his heart. A fatherly warmth as he looked upon the two sleeping children. The boy, even if innocence touched by the dark, most of all awoke something with the light bringer. The girl, while a daemon, was a babe with no control of her birth.

"I am Kal'taz, I was guard of the father," The spirit looked over the cracking gauntlets, letting its essence spill out. "now I am his. Yet I tire... must return to the void for now." Kal'taz began to fade from Azeroth back to the twisted neither.

"Did his father cause this?" Gavier asked hurriedly as his chance for information was literally disappearing before his very eyes. Was this a simple mistake that caused so much destruction? Was the very intention to scar the world and a mistake cost their life? Or was this all some effort to guard the child? The very thought made him glance down at the babe in his grasp and wonder if he was a victim of circumstance or something else.

The spirit began to shake his head. "Protect the hearts of your world, as light and dark will burn as one in fires new and old. The earth will cry against and with those who were lost, those who hunger, and those who scream. The grey blood will spill for want and ruin." Those were Kal'taz's final words before it faded from existence.

Gavier just looked about as the daemon's melted into the darkness all around them. The hearts of the world, the words burning in his head. He know that could only be one thing, Nordrassil. The tree of the world, yet the term was plural. What did the light and dark have to do with it and how would they burn. What had or was the grey blood. Shaking his head, Gavier turned to more pressing matters.

The paladin slowly looked over the cloth that wrapped the boy. It was black with a distinct orange symbol, below it lay a family name Brakenclaw. "A Gilneaian." Surprise in his voice, he wondered why this child's parents had come so far from south. Many Gilneaian's still lived with the night elves or were taking this moment of peace to return to the ancestral home or find a new place to live. If the man was truly a warlock he could understand it, their kind were not fondly looked upon, tolerated if not hated. Giving a quick examination of the man showed that the flag was not some spoil of war. The man had the affliction of the worgen blood. Even in this mortal form, some of the his features were canine and vicious. Teeth longer and sharper than a normal man's.

Gavier shook the thought off, as he took another cloth and wrapped up up the girl. "Come with me little ones, let the sun bless you both." He lifted the took over them and then turned from this room to work his way back to the stairs.

Gavier took the children from the house and turned towards the few men that were left, "one of you take my hammer." He said tossing it towards the clerics and soldiers.

Vaneer strood forward and picked of the war hammer. I was quite awkward in his small frame, "by the light are those children!" He was astounded as he saw the two swaddled bundles.

"Yes. They had been among a number of demons, but the light granted me the chance to bore them from the darkness. I think this would measure as sufficient enough information to return to Stormwind." The paladin smiled as babes murmured and muled in his arms.

"Are the parents?" Cleric Vaneer felt as if he knew the answer already, it was terrible and likely, but he hoped that if the child had managed to live than perhaps at least the mother or father lived.

"Left are both dead." The paladin left it as simple as that, hoping that it would not be pressed on. Gavier knew if he indicated that he suspected the killers to be warlocks, even if the parents were warlocks as he suspected, it would confirm too many suspicions of too many ready with blade in hand. Only a blood bath would come from such. A bloodbath that was most unneeded. He could bear such news in time."I think I would raise him myself," Gavier spoke the thought aloud as he gently bounced on the tips of his feet. It was an instinctual action to lull the children. Which Vaneer only smiled at.

It was a sad smile as he looked to the children with pity, yet he could not help but find the scene amusing in its ridiculousness. "I can think of no soul who I would place the gift and burden upon than you. Other than I of course." The Cleric flattered himself.

"Of course you would, you would be able to make sure someone is smiling when all others cry." The Paladin joked as he turned to watch the men and women under his command prep for a new march northward. It seemed that they were excited about his discovery. Soldiers often felt jovial when they were to turn hostile fields. He wondered how many had not expected to see this night's moon.

"And what of her, I would not mind daughter" Vaneer drew back the cloth covering the girl's head before Gavier could tell him otherwise. The cleric withdrew his hand as if a viper had intended to strike at him. The smile gone from his face. Vaneer looked upon the demon with no small measure of doubt and distrust, this abomination could very well be hiding it's age and power with an illusion or some other fel darkness. "That thing is a demon." the cleric hissed.

"I would raise her as well, than if you have reconsidered" Gavier said knowing full well that his words would gain a great deal of reprisal from the cleric and those he called brother, yet he knew in his heart kindness and mercy was needed. A creature did not determine its birth and the youth could always embrace a calling her kind never had.

"She is a unbound daemon!" Cleric Vaneer protested the thought, in a hushed hiss. "She can not be permitted to remain in this realm." His attempt to scold the warrior was one he would regret. Vaneer's words were far more harsher than he attended and it did not sit well with his friend.

"She is a child." The paladin said swinging on his heel to stare into the cleric's eyes. Vaneer was suddenly varry aware of the fact his friend was far larger than him. The very nature of what the cleric was daring to even suggest though disgusted Gavier down to his core. A cleric of the light suggesting the banishment of an infant for her very existence. "I will not raise a hand to push away a child, demon or not. Is that the justice of the light now, to hurt those who are innocent?" Gavier growled at the cleric.

The entire band of footmen stopping in shock from the paladin's words. Gavier had not noticed that by the end he had been screaming. The soldiers looked on horrified, a warrior of the light defending that which once tried to put their world to the torch.

The cleric recoiled at Gavier's words as if he had been physically struck by the mailed fists of the warrior. "The order will not like this, they could strip you of your titles and the people of Westfall will want blood, its blood. They may even exile you, kill you, for… " The cleric seemed almost unnerved by his next words, "protecting an unbound demon."

"Then let them!" Gavier had a hideously righteous look burning in his eyes. "I will serve the light as I see fit, but if my 'duty' is to become a monsters no better than those we claim to fight than I will serve alone."

Cleric Vaneer could only watch as the paladin stormed off. The cleric knew the order had to be informed and despite his misgivings he trusted Gavier. The cleric would do his best to keep the paladin from losing title or more importantly head. They would do what they must do to bring sense to the paladin and remove the children from him yet the gears of fate were already turning and they would not be denied there game. Those who watched on with their grand designs, needed the child. And they would not be denied!

* * *

I was being particularly vague with the boy, cause I am not sure his half breeds take after the mother or father. I am kinda looking that up, though I know the worgen curse does not transfer but my worgen warlock is the character i liked the most along with the draeni in general. If you know and would like to help send me a pm or something.

Check out my main stories on fictionpress, it is the channel with the same name and my main story Trials of the Witch Hunter.


	3. Prologue part 3

Gavier sighed as he rested in chains, upon the small bed roll they gave him. He had hoped that they would have taken his passivity as a sign that he was uncorrupted by any darkness, but they did not. They had barely returned to Stormwind before he found himself in iron. It was not a fate which was unexpected, just one that he had hoped to avoid for perhaps some time. Enough to find a sympathetic warlock to hide the two, allase it seems one of his men chose to inform the order of what bordered on treason for his kind.

Now he sat in cell, like a common thug or murder. He had been angered at first when they led him to this prision. He was savior, yet it seemed that the world could not stand some being saved because they saw his as a traitor. Time though had taken its toll on his fury. No flame burns forever, and with the passing of time he had found a calm. In the calm he found reflection

He had served the light since he was a child, the son of a simple smith and a warrior. He crushed his foot the first time, and many other, he had tried lifting up his father's hammer. His father had joked that his hammer had broken more bones than any weapon that he had ever produce.

He still remembered when he was inducted into the order of the Amber Flame. He could still remember the pride in his parent's eyes. It was a young order compared to others, yet it gave him so much joy to be part of it.

Their numbers were so few and yet now they thought to end his life. He although did not think of himself alone at this moment, his thoughts were on the children as well. The boy would be fine, they would not slay him. If they did, he would see them pay. The girl could be find her life cut short or if the order was kind they might allow her to be turned into some warlock's minion. He wished for neither but given a choice it was better that the child would live.

He moved his mind to other matter soon enough. He kept his mind to thinking of names for the little boy and girl. It made the mindless sitting and waiting all the less glum. He liked the name of Malvolio, it was a good name, even if not one common to gilneas, perhaps not though.

He could hear the sound of footsteps coming slowly but heavy with the ring and scrape of metal on stone. The cell door opened up with a low creaking sound. Gavier did not bother to look at those who stood in the entrance. "Are you ready?" The soldier asked.

"As a flame is for the flood. A child for the first winter."

"Can you give a straight answer." The soldier asked, he would only sigh though as Gavier did not answer him. "Get up than." The soldier said, tapping the flat of his blade against the stone. The paladin nodded and dragged himself to his feet. It was clear though that he was taking his time, for all he knew he was going to either a trial or an axe man. He was not sure which was worse.

Gavier shuffled past the soldier and turned down the open hall as soldiers were blocking any other. He paladin made his way down the path that he was laid out for him. He did not need it though, something told him where he was going even without being told. The others soldiers he passed within dungeons seemed to avert their eyes as if they knew he was a dead man walking. The soldier behind him pushed him if he even seemed to have slowed. It was a half hearted push though as the soldier did not seem all that enthusiastic about marching a paladin to trial.

He was lead to a single set of wide, dark, oak doors. Two guards began to open them as he approached. A stream of light cutting through the dark tunnels. Gavier had to shield his eyes as the light assaulted his ocular senses, blinking away the dots in his eyes. He wanted to stop and yet he knew that he could not, they soldiers would not let him. His feet only carried him forward despite his wishes, and in moments he found himself standing in a court chamber.

The chamber was a long hall with him standing in a deep circular recess. It was one of the many secondary halls in the Amber Fire Citadel. It was the chamber of the Scarlet Blade, named after one of the old paladin orders. It was both a hall of judgement and a hall of duels. Two sets of seats resting at its sides for watchers and juries. The farthest end of the chamber had only a mosaic rested at the wall. It showed a scarlet blade sheathed in flame burning both a mortal and skeletal hand. It was to stand as a memory to honor and to warn. It glowed brightly as the setting sun cast its light into it, coloring the white stones different shades and colors.

Those who would be his judges and jury sat above him. Gavier had to stain his neck to even look up at them. The Leaders of the Amber Flame sat above him, both the upper and lower echelons. While all around warriors and those of the cloth sat as a jury. He could feel all their eyes on him and could feel their distaste and distrust. He hoped though that some part of them understood. He know that they had to, they had to. He hoped, at least.

The first to speak was the grand confessor of their order. "Paladin Ringforge, you stand accused of treason with willful attempt to protect an enemy to not only Stormwind, but all of Azeroth. We have considered though that you are young and the whispers of the nether can muddle the mind beyond reason. That you perhaps were overcome, temporarily? Would you say this is true?" Confessor Silian offered the paladin a way to escape the fate that was laid out. They wanted to believe that he had just fallen under some kind of spell. He would not tarnish his honor though.

Gavier only shook his head at it. He was not going to say he was guilty of anything for which he was not "I would not do the dishonor of lying to you. I did this of my own free will, but I helped no enemy of Azeroth. I protected a child. I protect both of those children."

"Both of which are tainted irrevocable by the shadows though, there may be only one solution. Fire." The High Clerist Ostanes pointed out, though he sounded at least dejected and mournful at the fact. The man was know as a reformist of sorts. He tried so much to turn them from a military to an order of faith again. This incursion though had put a great damper on his efforts. All had to admit that it was more than justifiably set back , it was nagging at the man of cloth despite this.

"They are not products of birth, anyone can learn the holy light. I know this will my heart." Gavier looked up toward the jury, hoping to appeal to the humanity in their hearts. "Have we forgotten that we are meant to be the guardians of life." There was a murmur among the crowds. He was unsure what it meant, but it gave him some amount of hope. If it was misguided than so be it.

"You are so certain that this is not some imps illusion or a spy for the remnants of the legion or some other demonic threat." Confessor Silian noted, though "This recent attack seems to be another invasion if by a small cabal compared to the legion." There had been theories running all throughout Stormwind. They had been spoken on the lips of Gavier's guards, who were so kind at least when it came to knowledge. Some said that this was was just the beginning of something that would sunder the world in its weakened state. There were rumors that even more rifts were opening all across the world.

"I know it is not." The paladin spoke with more certainty than he was actually feeling but they did not need to know that. Whether or not though this action was wise of him, it did not matter. Every part of him told him that it was right, that matter more than

"And how would you know?" One of his judges spoke. It was the Grand Inquisitor of their order, Iscariot. He was a spindly man of a hollow face that would not look out of place upon the head of the undead that they hunted. "What gods have granted you the knowledge that is beyond the minds of our order?"

Gavier waited a moment wondering a the question. They had interrogated him for hours before. The inquisitors knew his story better than anyone. "Because I spoke with..." yet too late it was, that he saw that this was a trap.

"With demons… the spawn of darkness and which your duty is to kill" Inquisitor Iscariot interrupted him without a thought. He was going to use the "That does say much about what you were told now does it."

"It was a void walker" The paladin pointed out to the magistrate. "A creature that is no true demon, it acts with only the will of its masters" The creatures were no know for having a much will of their own, they could lie though if they were instructed to do such, they would have to know what to say though. "His only will was to protect the child." He was to say more about the warning but he wondered if they would even heed it. He bit his lips and he could hold his tongue now, lest it never speak. "the creature also spoke of a time of ending for the light." A silence broke out through their ranks, all would stunned at his sound of angered shouts filled the room a moment after. His words struck a nerve, but he knew some would listen..

Inquisitor Iscariot, angered, rose from his chair as if to demand silence. He did not have to though, as all fell silent at his rising. Few dared to speak over the lord, it was unwise for their health."you will not sow disorder with lies, traitor."

"Wait" The Lord Commander, Bouillon Molay, only gave a wave of his hand, silencing the inquisitor, before looking to Gavier: "Speak." The look in his eyes told Gavier to choose his word carefully and speak truthfully if he ever wished to speak again

"It said; protect the hearts of your world, the light and dark will burn as one in fires new and old." Gavier recalled hopping that they were listening and that they heeded his words, even if they did not. After taking a low breath, he continued "The earth will cry against and with those who were lost, those who hunger, and those who scream. The grey blood will spill for want and ruin." He could hear the whispers emanating from those watching. Even the inquisitor, stalwart as iron in his faith, seemed to be caught off by the words, in times of such darkness they carried weight. "I do not know why he gave me such a warning," he admitted with a bowed head, "But I believe it is one of his master's wishes."

Lord Commander Molay sat unmoving in his seat as he considered what he was hearing. The small rise and fall of his pauldrons was the only indication that there master was even breathing. "Take him away. This bears some new considerations along with his defense." The commander spoke and Gavier could hear the soldiers coming up behind him.

He only turned around, it would be of no use to fight the order. He had given them all that he knew and he had many in the order that trusted him. If he was going to live it would be by the will of the Light. Gavier walked past staring eyes, judging eyes. He hoped his words had not fallen on deaf ears. "When you return Ringforge, we will give your sentence."

* * *

must say I was going to use the Argent crusade but i could not find the actual ranks of it all, and not wanting to speak for it so I used the leadership of the scarlet crusade and just thought make some order of post legion times as somethings will be speculation and other will be guessing.

Check out my original works on fictionpress, it is the channel with the same name (I am running away for a time due to writers block XD) and please review if you like them. Please it is my drug.

hopefully the prologue will be done next chapter


	4. Prologue part 4

They had been debating for well over two hours after Gavier had been given his chance to speak. Every one who had wished to speak had been given the chance and present cases both for and against Gavier and the children. All but one that was. Vaneer. He stood in front of all his order, his words could do nothing, be the noose, or save his friends life. He would not beg though, dishonoring him or his friend.

"Brother of the Amber Flame, our order came into being to fight the darkness that once assailed our world and now one of our brother brings that very evil to us." Vaneer only closed his eyes knowing that his next words could decide so much. The priest himself barely knew what he should say, what was the right choice. The priest felt cold and yet there was a warmth that was growing in his heart as he prayed for the light to show him a path. "Why would we waste the perfect opportunity to better and forward our endeavors." Vaneer hoped dearly that this would work although he had his doubts, numerous ones as at that. Most of his doubts were for his actions rather than his skill at performing them.

There was a cold silence among them all. He had there curiosity at first, now he had to earn their attention and their belief. A task that was far easier said than it was ever done, in any circumstance let alone ones that were not favorable.

Vaneer looked up to the paladins and fellow priests who looked down upon him, along with the the nobles of stormwind. "Lords of the Amber Flame and lordships of our great lords Stormwind." He gave a nod to the council and those among the jury. "I ask you to listen to what I propose. History has shown that not all who are of daemon blood are corrupt. Was it not the elven daemonhunters who fought against the corruption and helped all of Azeroth in the times when hell stood upon the gates of our world. Many mages who dabble in such profane magics helped our people combat such magics and their sacrifices wrecked havoc upon the legion" The jury and council could only lean forward or watch in wonder as to where this is going

"Would this have a point to it Grisonn or are you rambling" High inquisitor Iscariot asked, interrupting the priest, with a bored expression. He had made up his mind long ago.

"The boy can be taught to control his power or it can be dampened, none can deny that the dark arts can be used against the its own source." He knew none would disagree with him here it was only his next words that toed the lines of treason and heresy. "I believe that girl, the daemon, could be used by our order. Her nature can be studied to be turned turned against the daemons of the nether. If at the very least we can learn about their kind." There were murmur from those that were listening but for the most part they had remained silent, with the rising support he put into place. "Many of these demons were creatures corrupted by the taint of the legion, but they still were once people like any other. We might even find a way to purify being such as her. To undo that which is hell made manifest."

This provided the shock that he has been waiting for. None thought him sane in that moment, yet such was a dream of their order. The purification of the darkness not just its banishment. He was silent from then on, allowing them to listen to consider it.

"And who shall we trust with such task, who would have such a power?" High oracle Autumnsong asked. A mage a great strength in her own, she knew better than others the danger of messing powers that they did not comprehend. She had seen the beginnings third great war against the legion and she knew so much of the danger the magic could bring. For such arts were the beacon to the darkness.

"That I can not say," Vaneer admitted, "but this is an unprecedented opportunity to see if we could suppress the tendencies of a demon, yet in the study the of the darkness so we might better fight any other incursion happens. Can we allow events like Westfall to happen again under our watch? To let so many die when we can better fight such fel magics through study." Vaneer had to admit that he thought his case was not bad, the pursuit of knowledge was invaluable when fighting the fel blooded creatures of the nether. It was also the only way that he could think to save both the life of his friend and the girl, as foolish as he thought it was. "Ringforge did what he had to because our founders wished to be purgers of the darkness, and preservers of life. Those who cared for all life, no matter how meek or imperfect. Paladin Ringforge have given us a chance to do just that. to purge the darkness and yet preserve the life"

"And what if these turned out to be fruitless." Lord Commander Molay asked with the most interested tone that many had ever heard from him in this trial. His tone though made it clear that he wanted an answer that made it clear where Grisonn's loyalty was. He was asking more than just what he actually said. He was asking the priest to make it clear where his loyalties were in the end.

"If we can not, I will end its life myself" Vaneer said aloud with a bow of his head and whispered to himself. "and live with the guilt." Morlay seemed to consider this for a moment. The commander of the Amber Flame was know to be as considerate as he was harsh, it was one of the reasons that he had secured the position when their last commander had fallen in the closing days of the great war against the Legion. The priest hoped today was one of the better moods as the order began their final discussions and decisions on the fate of their fellow brother at arms. The would begin to debate the ultimate fates of the three of their queries.

They drug him out of his cell and into the court for the second and final time of this day. The aire of the moment was different, but he could not place how though. It was simply different from before. Perhaps it was simply his nerves, he felt cold and yet it was of relatively warm within the hall from the combined heat produced in such a crowded room. There was a static tension in the room as well, as if there had been a great debate on the issue that was him. No doubt not all enjoied the final decisions that was to be presented. Gavier stopped but his chains still shook for the next few seconds. A gentle ring echoing through the deathly silent chamber

The leader of their order stood in front of the council and readied himself as the warrior approached. Molay began the final procedures of the court ,"Paladin Ringforge, you stand now before our court. By the vote of the order and the choice of our council, your fate has been decided." He waved to a pair of justicar's who moved to the sides of Gavier. Their blades were at the ready if Gavier attempted to flee. It was a formality at at best, not could escape their fate at this point. "Will you accept the fate that has been placed upon you."

"I will accept nothing but what is willed by the light, if this judgment is so than I will" Gavier knew that his fate hung on the words that next came upon him. He waited the judgement of death for doubt had grown in his heart as he rested in the pits of the cells. If they were merciful than he would be exiled. He could take the boy northward to his father land of Gilneas at the very least. The children of Lord Greymane would gladly accept one of their lost kin, perhaps they would even have a place for him beyond their once great wall. It was a fleeting hope, but one none the less.

Molay smiled at the paladin, it was a grim and twisted smile of a mischievous devil. "You are are cleared of charges. We ask you as one to forgive us of our suspicions that you were tainted by the madness of the neither or the legion." The highlord of the Amber Flame said bowing his head to fellow paladin. While being of higher rank, and therefore no such action necessary, he still show the warrior brotherhood's respect.

Gavier fell silent, unsure that he had heard his lord correctly. It was not until one of the justicar's sheathed his blade and reached for the key's at his waist. Without a single word the justicar moved in front of Gravier and took his hands, quickly slotting in the keys into the shackles and then stepping manacles fell quickly from the paladin's wrists, a hursh bell like sound wrong in the hall as metal hit on stone, revealing soft and bloody raw skin.

"I thank you my lord," Gavier slowly began to flex and rub his wrists in order to shake the stiffness from them. The air stung the wounds most furiously but they would not cause any serious issue in the days to come, he had been taught of greater endrences than to buckle any kind of simple flesh wounds. "I had expected a much different fate." He felt himself chuckling lowly, though it was not the time.

"You have been found pure of heart and intention." Molay continued without a word of recognition, a small knowing twitch of the lip was the only sign that he had been listening "Your actions were brought on by the light, though they were foolish and idealistic." He stopped to emphasis the final point to that. "While you actions could have endangered our people, even if they did, we can not condemn one for exemplifying the morals for which our order was founded upon. You are free and your life is your own." Their was murmurings from the crowds on high, but nothing much greater than a few cheers singled joy at this decision.

A cool breeze on a scorching summer's day could not compare to what washed over him, a hope unlike few others. The paladin though did not let this relief render his senses or his thoughts moot as a nagging question played at the edge of his mind. "What of the children., what is their fate." There was an edge to his voice despite his attempt to convey no emotion.

"The boy will be yours to watch and monitor for any demonic taint or possession, in all other matters he is yours. you are relieved of your duties as a paladin of the Amber Flame if you wish so you may raise him." There was something about those words that said they were more than just an offer from numerous in the room. "Though you shall forever have that rank if you are to ever to raise your hammer again, or in the hour at which you might need to be called upon."

Taking note of the absence in that report, Gavier asked another question "And the girl?" Gavier rose his head to those that only looked down upon, the weight of angered eyes came among the cheers. He took note that this seemed to be of a more sour issue among them.

"She will be spared, though monitored. If you have no objections she will be placed under the protection of cleric Grisonn as per his request" It was more a challenge than it seemed, so many wanted see him object to further their belief. Gavier turned his head his head about to look for Vaneer, who watched among the many others standing in watch. Gavier's eyes fell upon Vaneer soon enough. The priest simply nodded his head, a gently smile on his lips. "He believes that we can learn from a demon that was disconnected from the

"I have no objections, Lord Commander." Gavier said with a bow of his head to Bouillon Molay and then look past to the council and gave them a bow of the head as well. The council in returned bowed their heads in kind to him. Some did it as a sign of respect to ask for forgiveness, some doing it more to show consolidation among them than actual respect for him, and others such as Iscariot outright refusing to do such.

In time they would disband and let their brother paladin back to the halls of Amber fire citadel. The halls felt different than they did before, he might have only spent a few days in his cell to await a trial and yet it seemed so much more dower as he moved into the barracks hall. The torch light felt oppressive and the once warm stone He found the door to his room though, and the nascent and nomadic soul that stood near his chambers. The soul was leaning against the stone frame of the passageway.

Grisonn smiled at his friend, as he watched the paladin approached "it is good to see your head still upon your shoulders. I do not think a few inches off the top would have hurt though."

Gravier shook his head at the comment, "You sound almost disappointed." Gravier to note, though knowing it was a joke.

"Unfortunately, I would have loved to know what it felt like to be taller than you," Vaneer lackadaisically shrugged his shoulders and turned his palms skyward. It would have seemed almost sincere if not for the wickedly wild grin on his lips. "It is good to see that you are not going to die my friend."

Gavier found himself returning his friends gesture and found his mind going to what Vaneer had done"I wish either to tempt fate or to change your minds. I want to have knowledge" Gavier looked to him "Why did you do what you did, take the child?"

"Because I have never and likely will never get a chance to have a daughter." The priest turned, with a calm if sarcastic demeanor in his words. He although turned serious, but kind. "And you are my brother by bond if not birth. If you believe that this daemon should be spared, it is worth a chance." The seriousness quickly ended though. "I also figure that this way you shall never be allowed to tell me no to any other than murder right?" The priest leaned forward on his stave. The insufferable grin plastered onto his face told him that his was a pyrrhic victory.

* * *

so still looking for halfbreed information on which parents is dominate from what I know looking at some like Garona it seems to be mostly the father (though his is counters in some cases). And I got the purification idea from Illidian and the green fire quest line with daemons breaking free from the legion and along with a little bit of just the story of the orc's themselves.

Check out my original works on fictionpress, it is the channel with the same name and please review if you like them. Please it is my drug.

but we are moving on to the main story yea!


End file.
